elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Astrid (Skyrim)
(Death Incarnate) |Base ID = (Death Incarnate) }} Astrid is the leader of the Dark Brotherhood in Skyrim and wife of another Dark Brotherhood member, Arnbjorn. She resides in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, near Falkreath, and holds the responsibility of finding new recruits in the Night Mother's absence. She serves as the primary antagonist of the Dark Brotherhood quest-line. Background When asked about herself after the player joins the Dark Brotherhood, Astrid says that she had an uncle who made "unwanted advances" towards her, so she killed him. It "felt good, really good," so she killed another, unspecified person, and it "felt even better." After an unknown amount of time, she joined the Dark Brotherhood and later married another Brotherhood member, Arnbjorn. Personality Astrid decrees her unbeatable dictatorship, comparable and "stronger" than The Five Tenets. She tires of the laws and restrictions that limit the Brotherhood, deciding that a sort of family-like unity benefits the members of the Brotherhood better than structure. After the attack on the Falkreath Sanctuary by the Penitus Oculatus, Astrid realizes her mistake in thinking she was the sole authority of the Brotherhood by going against the Five Tenets, as "they have guided the Brotherhood for centuries. I was a fool to oppose them," and as well for leading to the deaths of most of the Brotherhood, and before her death pleads forgiveness for her transgressions against the Night Mother and the Dragonborn. Interactions With Friends Like These... Successfully killing Grelod the Kind for Aventus Aretino causes Astrid to kidnap the Dragonborn once the Mysterious Note is received. She brings them to an abandoned shack and asks them to kill one of three hostages. Regardless of whom the Dragonborn kills, Astrid gives them directions to the Sanctuary, and invites them to join her "family." Should the Dragonborn choose to kill Astrid instead during this encounter, Commander Maro learns of the deed and tasks the Dragonborn with eradicating the remaining members of the Dark Brotherhood. Sanctuary Mourning Never Comes Whispers In The Dark Astrid asks the Dragonborn to spy on Cicero, as she suspects that he is plotting with another member of the sanctuary to destroy the brotherhood. The Dragonborn obeys, hearing the Night Mother speak and becoming her Listener. Threatened by the Night Mother's choice, Astrid reclaims her authority by sending the Dragonborn on off-handed contracts until she investigates the contract the Night Mother told to the Listener. The Silence Has Been Broken Bound Until Death Breaching Security The Cure for Madness Recipe for Disaster To Kill an Empire Death Incarnate Upon the attack on the Dark Brotherhood's sanctuary, many of the Assassins of the Dark Brotherhood fell, including Astrid. She begs the Dragonborn to kill her by performing The Black Sacrament, dubbing the Dragonborn her replacement as leader of the brotherhood and admitting she was wrong for defying the Night Mother. She also explains that she negotiated with the head of the Penitus Oculatus, Commander Maro, into revealing the identity of the Dragonborn in exchange for political immunity. Maro went back on his word, attacking the Sanctuary. She asks to be killed with her Blade of Woe, but she can be killed with any weapon. After Astrid's death, the Dragonborn and the remaining assassins move to the Dawnstar Sanctuary, where Cicero fled and can still be found if he was spared. Destroy the Dark Brotherhood! Dialogue Trivia *Astrid is voiced by Cindy Robinson.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1814884/fullcredits#cast Full cast list at Internet Movie Database] Robinson is best known for her role as the current voice of Amy Rose in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise. *The quests "With Friends Like These..." and "Death Incarnate" are the only times that Astrid can be killed. Otherwise, she is flagged as an essential character and cannot be killed. Because of this, she can be exploited for fast skill leveling. *If she is killed in "With Friends Like These..." she says to the Dragonborn, "Well done," as her last words. *Astrid can be reanimated as a Dead Thrall after killing her, and she keeps her original dialogue; however, she only retains one point of health. *During the beginning of "With Friends Like These..." is the only time Astrid wears a cowl. *When on her deathbed, Astrid says that she deserves whatever punishment Sithis has planned for her in the Void, though the Night Mother says the exact opposite; that Astrid "may find redemption in the Void." *Astrid signs the Dark Brotherhood Assassin's Note in the orders to kill the Dragonborn. *Astrid is immune to all forms of paralysis, according to the Creation Kit. Bugs *Sometimes Nazir mentions Astrid waiting at a pool, after completion of the questline, even if she is dead. *If you get caught pickpocketing an item from or onto Astrid while she is in her burnt state during the quest "Death Incarnate," she will jump up and attack you. Nazir may then attack her. Appearances * * de:Astrid es:Astrid (Skyrim) fr:Astrid it:Astrid pl:Astrid (Skyrim) ru:Астрид (персонаж) Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Dark Brotherhood Members Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Deceased Characters Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Hold Characters